The War
by Rima Akien
Summary: During the dark times of war a small light sparks on the battlefield. Friends become enemies and old enemies become more and the path of fate spins in the chaos of War.
1. Capture and Initiation

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter so do not sue. The only thing I own is the plot

SUMMERY: taken captive by Death Eaters Hermione is now surviving by a thread. But after only a few hours who other than Draco Malfoy "buys" her as his new slave. Could there be more behind this than Hermione suspects or is Draco exactly like the rest of Voldermort's army?

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

><p>HPoV<p>

In this dark room I can hear the constant whimpers and cries of other girls locked in this cell with me. There were horrific tales of what occurs upstairs beyond these jail bars, but no female has ever returned once they stepped past the iron. I've been here for three days and we have had little to eat and even less water. By now my clothes are pasted to my skin by my own perspiration and surely there is a thick layer of filth not only on the fabric of my clothes but on me as well. My hair is in unruly knots and matted with long dried and chipping blood from the first day I was captured.

Unlike the rest of the girls here I am a prisoner of war, locked away after being captured on the battle field, which was the last place I saw Harry and Ron. And I found myself incapable of worrying for them as I heard the giant wooden door to this prison open from the top of the stairs. The rest of these girls were shivering and huddled together, already known to each other from their small towns that were raided a few days before my capture. The heavy footsteps seemed to cease right in front of me, however, I was more than terrified to look up at our visitor. My often rebellious attitude had drained from my body the longer I stayed in this cell, but I was more than sure I wasn't willing to discover if any of the rumors were true about the events that occur just above us.

It didn't seem like I had much of a choice though, because our visitor had opened the door and had called out, for me specifically, to step forward. I looked down and away, trying to see if I can pretend I was someone else, anyone else. But that didn't work because- with an angry gruff- he stepped forward and grabbed a fist full of the roots of my hair and yanked me to my feet. He dragged me just like that out of the cell and I bit my lip so there would be no satisfaction of my pain within this cruel creature. I was dragged up the stairs tripping at times but the man kept pulling so I had to be quick with my footing so there would not be any more pain.

The room I was brought to seemed like a giant dining room and it was filled with boisterous Death Eaters having a grand time with their merry making. I noted that there was no shed blood to be seen and all the blood drained from my own face, because the blood that would be shed for their entertainment would more than likely be mine. The muscled man that had dragged me from my jail shoved me roughly to the point that I slammed against the edge of the table, with only my weak attempt at catching myself with my hands to prevent further injuries. The room became hush around me and I could feel the eyes bearing into me. There was nothing I could possibly do other than keep my head down. There were some who snickered and I can hear the jeering between a few while I stayed there trying to bring myself into another place in my own mind in a futile attempt. Then I heard someone stride toward me, and I tried with all my might not to flinch with it resounding step.

Once more I was yanked by the roots of my hair and I bit my lip as I was forced to look at the crowd I had in front of me. Though I took relief at the fact that Voldermort was not within this swarm, the fact that there were only Death Eaters in the room didn't calm my nerves. The cackles had now risen to cheers as the man behind me raised his glass. "Today we will once more entertain with another arrival of proper initiation of a young Death Eater." Everyone in the crowd raised their cups and the sinister cheer rose. The man turned me away, my back facing the crowd and looked at a blond haired grey eyed boy that I had seen many times before.

It was only now that I could not stop the salt water from rising in my eyes; Draco Malfoy was now here in front of me with his wand drawn but facing down. I thought I saw some hint of something in his eyes when he first looked at my face and recognized me, but it was gone too soon for me to even decide if I had imagined it. His face was cold and impassive as he stared at me. Seven years of going to school with Malfoy and this was the first time I had ever thought of him as a serious threat to anyone. Those grey eyes bore into me with harsh intensity and I suddenly felt more vulnerable and weak than I would ever admit to. The man behind me let go of my hair and stomped away to his seat at the table as Malfoy took a step closer, and I took a step back. This created an uproar of laughter in the room and as I looked behind me I could see all the evil faces.

Malfoy, however, was slowly making his advances, and I knew better than to try and flee- after all that's what landed me in this position in the first place. He stepped closer and behind me as I heard the screams of demands of what the blonde staring at me should do to me.

"Break her bones!"

"Curse her!"

"Torture her!"

"Brand her!"

"Rape her!"

These people were as evil as the things they suggested if not more. But what about the man in front of me with those grey dagger eyes piercing into my skin. When he finally stood a breath away I was as speechless as I was petrified. Malfoy pushed my shoulders down onto the rotten wood of the table and gripped my wrist, peeling it from its defensive position near my ribs, outstretched to the vertical edge of the platform. He leaned down and licked my ear, I winced. The others were cackling amongst themselves and while they were distracted Malfoy whispered in my ear, so low I had to strain myself to hear him.

"Scream… you have to entertain them. It's the only way."

And with a knife he began carving into my skin. But I refused to scream as he told me to; I would not give them the satisfaction. As the title mudblood became more apparent on my skin, just like the blood pouring out past my paling body, the tears in my eyes spilled over.

"Maker her scream or I will!" someone yelled into the noise. I could feel Malfoy stiffen at this and he rested his head onto my shoulders with a futile sigh. And just as a man was about to tug the jeans I wore off my body, the blonde shoved him away and backhandedly slapped him brutally away.

"You will not touch my prey!" Malfoy yelled at the fallen man, his face was red with rage and fists shaking with the need to control it.

"Then you do it!" the man pushed and Malfoy's shoulders slumped ever so slightly. He turned, watching me bleed, cry, and quiver as I was outstretched for all to see upon the table. He once more rested his head against my shoulders and as he peeled the filthy jeans off my legs and whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry…"

Despite how brutally it was to rape her, and the cries of the crowd, Malfoy did not open his eyes once more. While everything occurred I could hear someone brutally screaming in pain, resounding louder than the uproar of cheers, and it was not until my throat was hoarse that I realized the one screaming was me.


	2. Pretty New Malfoy Slave

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter so do not sue. The only thing I own is the plot

SUMMERY: taken captive by Death Eaters Hermione is now surviving by a thread. But after only a few hours who other than Draco Malfoy "buys" her as his new slave. Could there be more behind this than Hermione suspects or is Draco exactly like the rest of Voldermort's army?

My writing style sometimes switches from point of views; don't say I didn't warn you.

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

><p>HPoV<p>

When I finally awake I was once more placed in a cell in the basement but this time I was across from the girls I was previously with. None of them spoke to me, and they were huddled into the corner of the room. There were screams from above as vicious as I'm sure there were when I was there. I tried asking if any of them heard what they were planning for me, but again I was faced with silence. None of them spoke to me, only to each other. Only one day had passed until the man returned for me, and seeing as how there were no other girls returning as I had, I was more than sure of the fate I was stepping into when I stood. No hair pulling was necessary this time; I was willing to step into this on my own. After being branded and used as I had in my last visit I was ready to take that last step off the ledge without any prodding.

This time the same crowd wasn't in the room when I walked in, it was only Malfoy and the "announcer" from last night. The announcer had such thin hair I could see his busied reddened scalp and Malfoy's face was as bare as it was when I first saw him the night before. The host from the previous night grabbed her forearms viciously and she did not flinch as she looked straight at him. "You are going to be the new pretty little slave at the Malfoy manor little lady." He said as he gripped the roots of my hair, and forced me to look at Draco. What is with these people and hair pulling? The guy placed his wand on the vein on my neck, and I gulped audibly.

Malfoy stepped forward and held his hand out. "There's no need to do that," he said warily "I have my own way of making sure she follows orders." A shiver ran up my spine as I felt the brunette's breath rush over the nape of my neck. I felt more than saw the malevolent smile spread across his features.

"Could never be too careful, don't worry. You're a new comer, so you're not very attuned with this, boy. But you owe me, kid. And you can't get past it even if you are Lucius' son." With that I felt sharp pain shoot into my body, and I let out a yelp. It wasn't long until the searing pain was so bad that I toppled over. The floor wasn't as rough as I thought it would be, but when I opened my palm was resting on a cotton covered chiseled chest.

Malfoy's eyes glanced down and stared into my eyes with care for only a moment, then the blizzard returned, and those grey eyes grew impassive. Malfoy looked at the man and gave him a curt nod.

"Well, now she'll definitely be put to good use." Malfoy said to the man with a secretive wicked smile, making the Death Eater laugh viciously.

"Enjoy her while you can, kid. While she can still be put to good use." The man said with a sneer. Malfoy held his tongue, grabbed my forearm and dragged me harshly out of the house. Though I didn't want to be in the clutches of Draco Malfoy, I was happily keeping pace with him to escape this hell hole- trying not to think about the other girls locked down under.

Once outside the gates to the estate I was pulled to my "owner's" body, and he used Apparition to bring us to the Malfoy Manor. Looking up at the home I calmed slightly. This place didn't look like it was a place of torture, and despite the people who owned it, the place actually seemed to have the sweetest, comfortable, and most welcoming feel to it. The blonde had gently let her go, and the way he touched me reminded me immediately of holding a fine china doll. Fragile: easy to break.

Though he was walking ahead of me, he did look back once he reached the door. There was a decent amount of space between us that would give me a fair head start if I tried to run, and I was seriously contemplating that idea. I looked at him, then behind me, turning back to Malfoy when he cleared his throat.

"I wouldn't stop you if you ran, but you should know that the safest place for you at this moment is here, without a doubt."

His voice was steady and monotone but I could see the certainty in his eyes. He was telling the truth. With one final look behind me, I pranced up to him and entered the house without another word to him. Whether his house was the safest place for me or not, that didn't mean I had to be civil with the man who had raped me not even 24 hours ago.

I kept walking aimlessly, not following him at all, as I began memorizing the building I found myself in. Malfoy walked diligently to a room to place his things down, returning with a simple shirt and jeans, reminding me of the first day we met all those years ago.

Those days seemed so long ago. These were different circumstances; along with our height, maturity and age, we were now on flip sides of a coin in a deadly war that could change everything. I felt myself grow angry as he stepped up in front of me, our toes touching. This man had branded me, raped me, and bought me like an object to be owned and now he was looking at me with that look!

The look in his eyes that screamed the gut wrenching cries for the sorrows and regret of one who had been through more than they could ever admit. No! I will not let this change my mind set! He would _not _get the better of me. I will hate him, as much as I should, and no amount of heroism would change it, because what he had done could never be redeemed.

Just like that a slap resounded off the walls of the lengthy hall they were in. It took a moment for my eyes to see through the red rage that blinded me, and seeing Malfoy's face jolted to the side with a materializing crimson hand print stamped onto his face. But it wasn't long until it could not be seen, because the pale boy's face grew scarlet with rage, camouflaging the mark. His screams were harsh and brutal but I couldn't make sense of them with my heart pounding in her ear. After he was done yelling my heart just would not calm. We both stood there staring at each other for a long moment and finally he gruffly mumbled in a raspy voice.

"Follow me."

I watched at his blonde tresses bounced as he walked away, and was scared to pursue, but the obedience spell the man had placed on my left no free will for me to decide what I wanted to do. My legs propelled me forward, trailing after Malfoy until he came to a stomp at a large wooden door.

"This is your room, it has everything you could need and if you need anything more you can ask the house elves, or if you wish, me." I gawked openly at him. This man was excruciating! How can he act this way to his proclaimed slave? When he unfastens the door gaped once more. This room! It's gorgeous!

Why? Why is this room so gorgeous for his servant? Isn't that what he bought me for? When I turned to him he was watching me with that look again; those eyes pleading to show the insufferable agony he was in, but this time paired with a smile that was gentle and yet the most heartbreaking I had ever seen.

My heart fluttered, and ached to change that look.

I shook my head. This unbearable man!

She trudged into the room and without a second thought slammed the door right in the face of the grey eyed Malfoy, without a dreadful or remorseful feeling in her heart or mind.


	3. Dine With A Beast

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, so do not sue, I make no money from this. The only thing I own is the plot line of this particular fanfiction.

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

><p>This is like some kind of sick and twisted novel. My captor is forcing me to have dinner with him in the house I'm held prisoner in. Granted, I did not even try to run away, but in my eyes I was a captive nonetheless. The insufferable man, who I refuse to call by my name, had even sent up a house elf to give me a dress to wear for the occasion; as if dining with him would be a special event. This man was despicable!<p>

Looking into the mirror, though I knew I looked stunning, I no longer _wanted_ to look startling. I had been tainted past the barriers of desire that any man would ever want. Not only was I a mudblood but now it was branded on my skin for all to see. I closed my eyes wishing that the branding was the worst of it, but I knew very well it wasn't.

Though my maturity was long raised, and my mind knew all the evils that could occur in the world, it was only until I was captured that I could no longer see myself as innocent. As naïve as I wanted to be, I could never return to the person I was before. Too much has happened. And though I knew there were far worse things that could have happened to me, like the other girls that were there, I felt the sickening sense of feeling sorry for myself.

I didn't want to think about it but it all seemed to be replaying in my mind forcibly. Seeing the shadow of that blonde man over me, with his eyes closed as if it would help him escape the reality of his actions, stealing the last of my purities by vicious force. My eyelids were the only barriers that kept my rising tears from cascading down my sun kissed cheek.

Bringing me back to the present, Kreacher, the Malfoy's only remaining house elf since Dobby, appeared in front of me. He sneered at me just as he had when he brought the dress to me earlier. The house elf's voice was scratchy and raspy, reviling just how old this creature (no pun intended) was.

"It is time for supper, follow me." The small thing growled at me.

With hesitance, I trailed after him, as the fabric of my vintage dress bounced against my legs. This dress really is lovely, I found myself thinking as I passed my reflection in the hall. Of course, Kreacher began to mumble criticism of my being in the dress. I had enough of being treated this way! Maybe I can't control it from happening with the Death Eaters or Malfoy but I most certainly can from a vile little house elf! I stomped into his path and glared down at him with dominance.

"What is your problem with me?" I hissed down at the foul thing.

He hissed right back at me. "Because you are a filthy mudblood." My vision was turning red with rage. "And I don't know why my master's son chose to save you from the fate you so rightfully deserve." I wanted to be angry, I _was _angry, but instead I felt tears drip from their well and slide down my face, leaving an evident trail. The elf stared up at me with pure hatred and superiority. I was lower than an elf, I thought as I began whimpering and rattling with sobs.

"Kreacher!"

Both the elf and I turned to see a livid Draco Malfoy storming toward us. "Get out, now." His voice was harsh and I flinched. I began backing up, however Malfoy reached out and took a hold of my hand. "Not you. Kreacher, leave."

With a huff the small thing vanished, and the two of us were left alone together. Those grey eyes were piercing me skin, even as I looked down in refusal to return his gaze. Malfoy stared for only a few seconds longer, until he turned and started to walk away with an aura of protectiveness and worry.

"You don't have to follow me right now… But whenever you are ready, you can." His voice was soft and gentle, yet his vision stay trained ahead of him. Before now I would have ran back to my room, but at this moment that very aura that surrounded Malfoy as he retreated to the dining room made me feel more comfortable since… Well, ever since the war began.

My footsteps resounded around me as I chased after Malfoy, once I was beside him I saw those grey eyes give me darting glances, watching me as a small phantom of a smile, not a smirk, linger across his face.

I swallowed thickly, trying to push down the scarlet rising in my cheeks. This was the first time I had ever seen a hint of real delight in Malfoy's face. The crimson would not drain however once I realized I was the reason Malfoy had looked that way. Thank Merlin, he didn't notice my flushed face because he was too busy pushing open the dining room doors.

The room most certainly did not look like it was meant for a small three member family. In fact, with the long table and countless chairs, it looked like it would seem more suiting back at Hogwarts. Leading the way once more Malfoy strolled toward the head of the table, I was going to walk to the other end when I notice he was holding out a chair for me that was beside his. I refused to blush as I walked over and took the seat. When I sat the food was already placed in front of me, a wonderful spread of the most delicious looking food, I was pleased when the blonde pushed my chair in and in turn bringing me closer to the meal.

I guess my face was showing more than enough of my glee because as he sat Malfoy chuckled to himself.

What a pleasant sound it was! Nothing like the cruel sound of his cackling I've heard, oh, so many times before. Those sound almost made him… desirable. Almost!

"I hope you don't mind sitting next to me. It's not often I have good company," what a pun that was! "So I thought I'd be nice for us to be nearer." His voice, that seemed so musical, was what made me look up but his eyes were what made me gawk at him. So many, many times before those eyes seemed like the dark, relentless clouds that had ruined sunny summer days. Now those eyes were like the sunshine themselves; bright, luminous, hopeful.

I shook my head and tried to think of something to reply to him without seeming dimwitted, he did say after all he thought I was _good_ company, that meant I had to entertain him in some way. "Don't your parents normally eat with you?"

I thought this was a rather fair question, and I did happen to look around and hear no other sounds any from the corridors of the manor. Malfoy simply looked down and stared at the cherry wood table, with an expressionless barrier. "No, I mostly keep to myself, more often than not. Only Merlin knows where they are the majority of the time." I looked down with a barely audible "Oh."

Things of course couldn't have gotten more awkward as soon as the meal was planned, so instead of fretting we both, logically, began eating and the food held up to the same standard that t looked. Not surprising considering where exactly I am. Only the best for the pureblood Malfoy's of course. Looking around while eating was kind of intimidating, with all the large painting of the Malfoy family. Lucius at least didn't look as daunting when he was on a canvas.

We didn't really have any more conversations during the meal, and I got the sense that though he wanted company he wasn't exactly sure how to entertain any. The silence was only uncomfortable because he would not look at me, not even once. Finally when dinner was over I took my plate at hand and was reaching for his when he stopped me.

"You are a guest here. Let Kreacher take these. You can be off if you'd like." His hand was resting on my wrist as he spoke, and I gently took it back and got up from my chair.

"I am not your guest; I was more than aware, even more aware by this curse mark on my neck, that I am a servant here." I said angrily. To some this may have sounded idiotic. To argue because you are being called a visitor despite your status in the household, but I needed to bring this up. To understand just what the reason was that I was here.

Malfoy looked up at me finally, for the first time since we sat, and he looked surprised at my outburst. He composed himself and then spoke steadily. "That was just a way to get you out of there, Granger. Don't tell me you aren't grateful. I didn't have to do that and I most certainly am in the power of bringing you back and letting them do whatever it is in hell that they want to do with you."

I bit back my tongue and the rage was rising in me once more. But he was absolutely right. He didn't have to do what he did, and he most certainly can bring me back to that dreaded place. I was backing away with fear, hoping that my outburst had not brought that decision into his mind. He reached out for me, "No, wait, I didn't mean that. I wouldn't…" he stammered to talk but I refused to let him finish. I dashed away and ran back to my room, slamming the door shut, and locking it with care.

That man! That insufferable man! Threatening me like that! If I wasn't so angry I would have laughed at myself for returning to the exact same way I was before I had left the room. But I wasn't in the mood for laughing for my mind was still calling him foul names.

That sinister man! Cruel! Rude! Moronic! That Beast!

That's when I remembered the story this all reminded me of; Beauty and the Beast. The scene in which the beast forced poor, young Belle to attend dinner with him. What a lovely scene she thought when I was small, most certainly nothing like what I thought of it now at this age. Yes, this reminded me so much of the tale of Beauty and the Beast. Malfoy most certainly fit the part of a beast; however no amount of love could ever turn him into a prince.


	4. When Death Eaters Come Knocking

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, so do not sue, I make no money from this. The only thing I own is the plot line of this particular fanfiction.

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

><p>There was slamming and crashing echoing through my wooden door when I awoke. At first I wanted to go and investigate what was going on, but the voice that I heard yelling discouraged me.<p>

"Where is she? Where is that filthy mudblood?"

"Get out of here, Bellatrix. This doesn't concern you in the least."

My face was drained of all blood, and I must've been as pale as Sir Nicholas.

"The Dark Lord sent me. He wanted to know why the Pure Blood Draco Malfoy had decided to buy a mudblood girl, who just so happened to be a part of that dead beat Golden Trio, and thought that no one would notice!" her voice chimed in her wicked cackle, sending a shiver up and down my spine. I could hear her heels clicking against Malfoy's marble floored hallways. Then there was silence. There wasn't even a breath to be heard.

Before I could begin to wonder, my room door exploded into splinters, flying every which way, and there she stood; Bellatrix, one of the wizarding world's most famous, vicious and evil Death Eaters. Just as I remember her long hair was catastrophically unruly and in typical Death Eater fashion she was dressed in black form the crown of her head to the point of her leather boots. She was staring at me with a malicious smirk plastered on her face. In attempt to try and avert her gaze I saw Malfoy standing at her heels.

His face was framed by her shoulders in my vision, and his face was fixed into the most horrified expression. His eyes captured mine the moment that I looked at him, and we stared into one another's eyes, misty grey mixing with chocolate brown. The raven haired looked between us, watching our pleading glances with intent interest.

When a sinister smile spread across her features we both knew we were in trouble. Flashing across the room, I tried to run and escape but I was too slow and I felt my arm begin to bleed as her nails pierced my skin. I yelped and cried out from the pain as she dragged me by my arms. Malfoy stood there staring as Bellatrix brought me to the grand opening hall. Once again I had an audience. There were two black cloaked Death Eaters there waiting for entertainment.

I was roughly turned in Bellatrix's arms; she had my back pressed to her body and facing toward Malfoy, yanked my head back for me to stare at the ceiling and her bladed wand pressed to my neck.

"Staring at each other like you were two love sick puppies, it's disgusting." Bellatrix growled.

Malfoy interjected, "you don't know what you're talking about!"

Bellatrix spoke in a dark sing-song voice, "oh really? Then call him, you mudblood. Call him to save you." I bit my lip not letting a single sound escape. With a foul whispering my ear, she let my head go enough for me to return my gaze to Malfoy.

The blonde looked panicked and desperate as he looked at me then the faces around him, surely looking for something he can do. Suddenly I felt a flutter of pain and whimpered- my shoulder had gained a minor gash. At my sob Malfoy's head snapped back to me.

"Call him!"

I finally shriek out, "Malfoy, please! Don't let her!" I felt the tears begin to fall as my wound grew more profound as Bellatrix scraped her blade deeper into my shoulder, any farther and my artery would be cut. I bit my lip, trying to cease my sobs.

Now Malfoy was terror-struck and I'm sure I wasn't the only one that saw the anxiety on his face. The metal seeped deeper into me and I let out a bloodcurdling scream, the tears free falling.

"DRACO, PLEASE!"

Within seconds Bellatrix was knocked onto her bum and I landed right into Malfoy's awaiting arms. One arm wound around my waist and the other held out his wand to the now unarmed female Death eater. I clutched his shoulder, the fabric of his black jacket crumpling in my hand. Bellatrix smiled sickeningly sweet at him.

"Oh, how romantic! The mudblood saved by the purist of the pure! Star crossed lovers caught in conflict! Go ahead boy," she reached behind her as she spoke and the two other Death Eaters began closing in on us. "Try and kill me!" her wand shot forward turning in the air headed straight for Draco's shoulder and my head and seconds later a howl echoed around us.

Draco had thought quickly and pulled us both to the side within a lick of time. The Death Eater that had been behind us was not groveling on the floor with the blade inches deep into his chest. The other tried to make a move to us but Draco was too quick for him.

"Avada Kedavra!"

And just like that he dropped as dead weight onto the Manor's floor before evaporating completely. When Draco brought his attention back to Bellatrix she was reaching for her wand that was still lodge in her companion.

"Stupefy!"

Stunned into place Bellatrix was locked in her motion as Draco stepped forward with me in his arm still. I was shaking, I had already seen him kill, and now this woman was next without a doubt. I hid my face in his shoulder as I felt his chest rumble.

"Avada Kedavra!"

I didn't get to see her dissolve into thin air, but the noise of it was enough for me. I was shaking furiously and I was now well aware of the blood dripping down my shoulder as I sobbed into the black fabric of Draco's coat, soaking it with salt water tears.

Finally his other arm wrapped around me as I heard his wand drop to the floor. He shushed me gently as he let his fingers knit into my curls. We stayed there for a long time, and I lost track of time, but I remember him repeating the same thing over and over again.

"Shhhh, its okay, Hermione. It's over. It's done now."


	5. Who Would Have known?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, so do not sue, I make no money from this. The only thing I own is the plot line of this particular fanfiction.

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

><p>It was only when the cover of night passed over the Malfoy Manor and darkened my room that I had realized the passing of time since I began pacing. Several hours had passed since Draco had saved me and only four hours had passed since I had awoken in my bedroom from under the sheets I was sure Draco had placed over me.<p>

Draco had saved me. I don't know why, but I realized I didn't care why. I was grateful, even if for only this moment. The wound Bellatrix had made on my shoulder would have killed me, if Draco had sealed it. Draco had chosen to save me for some reason that was worth the risk of killing, I understood now.

To someone else it may seem idiotic saying this, might say that I'm simply trying to reason that he is a good guy because he did one godly thing. But what would have really happened had he not been there? I shiver at the thought. I didn't want to know. I wasn't ignorant, I knew very well that everything that has happened was horrific and life scarring but it would never be as bad as it could have been with someone else… isn't it funny how these things work out? I thought to myself. To have my own enemy save me from the very people he was working for, no one would ever believe it. I barely believed it myself.

The darkness had finally settled and I found it hard to even see in front of me, so I walked over to the light switch, I don't think I'll be able to sleep anyways .I heard shuffling, and with knitted brows I put my ear to the wooden door. I heard a few grumbles, a loud cracking pop, and then clinking of what sounded like glass falling to the floor. It went silent once more. What's going on?

I reached for the door knob as I heard Draco yell in anger, and then there was more smashing. Was he fighting? Are there more Death Eaters that arrived? I opened the door with shaking hands. I need to see that is going on.

I stepped into the dark hallway, glancing all around me for any hint of anyone's presence. To my right I could see a light from a lit room casting its energy out onto the corridor's wall. Then I heard Draco's voice letting out more growling.

I fisted my tiny hands as I diligently continued walking toward the room; Draco had saved me, I should at least attempt doing the same for him. I am a Gryffindor after all.

When I got to the doorway the fear crept up on me and I stood there for a moment, out of view, taking a deep breath. Then peeked my head in, I saw the most unexpected.

Draco Malfoy was standing there in the middle of a puddle of shattered glass, staring into a broken mirror, crying. His face was pale but around his eyes was crimson red from weeping. I stood there agape. I would have never thought that Draco Malfoy can even shed a tear. I stood there watching him collapse into himself longer than I should have. He slammed his fists into the sink bending it forward, and bruising his hand.

I don't know what compelled me to step closer to him, despite knowing that he could be dangerous in this condition. I might become the next door that he unhinged and rests right next to the first. With the first crunch of glass under my feet Draco jerked his head up and looked right in my eyes.

In that moment in those grey eyes held the tormented soul that was settled in, the throbbing ache of his heart, and agonizing grief that he could not contain anymore. I was awestruck and mesmerized. Never had I ever seen someone so beautiful when locked in distress. I stepped closer, wanting to reach out to him, wondering the effect if the reverse were to reflect in those misty eyes.

"Please leave." His voice strangled, but I just took another step forward. His head turned away, hiding his tear stained face. His shoulders were shaking slightly and I could tell he was biting back whimpers. I stepped even closer, reaching out for his arm wanting to try and comfort him.

"Draco? What's wrong?" I questioned him solemnly, trying to keep my voice steady. When my fingertips brushed his forearm he jerked away and his back slammed against the tiled walls of the bathroom. I had another glimpse of his face with its somber reddened eyes wide with panic and paled features. "Draco, tell me what it is."

I wasn't sure why I felt my stomach tie in a knot when I realized he was frightened beyond belief, or that he was in so much pain that he couldn't contain it anymore. But it was. And so here I stood trying to help the man that had captured and bought me. But I can never forget that he was also the man that had saved me from my fate.

"You don't have to be scared, Draco. There's nothing to be afraid of, they're gone."

"But more will come!" I flinched back at his sudden outburst and I saw more tears spill over as he finally admitted his fears aloud. "And this time they will be coming for me!" I stepped toward me, and I was rooted to the floor; wishing him to come closer but praying he'll stay back. "I killed them. The ones who are on my own side! The one's on my father's side!" finally he was a hair away from my face. "Don't you get it? I'm a traitor now, in their eyes. I've become the enemy!"

I looked into his eyes, worry evident in my chocolate brown eyes. "You don't have to do any of it, Draco."

"You're not listening! I was chosen, Hermione!" Draco roughly pulls up the sleeve of his shirt and shows the dark mark on his forearm, with its malicious snake swirling about his skin. "They already killed my mum! I have no choice! Next is me!" I stared down at the dark mark; trauma in my eyes, shivers running done my spine and the cold setting in my bones.

"Can't you escape? Run away with me! We can fight with Harry and Ron! Defeat all of them! You don't have to stand alone!" I reasoned with a begging cry. Once more he snapped at me.

"There's no escape! He'll always find me!" He whimpered as more tears fell from his silver blue eyes. But he grew angry again; he roared, turned sharply and hit the mirror once more, the cracked surface showing hundreds of Dracos and Hermiones.

He stared at the other blondes that returned his gaze, with a tremor it reminded Hermione of the way an insect would view them. "I never wanted this life. This was… is my father's life. I never wanted it. My mother didn't want me to have it either, that's why she's gone." I stood there, perplexed.

"If you didn't want this life, why would you act as if you do?" I growled at him, remembering the way he has acted for years. "Why would you act _like them_?" I accused, crossing my arms to still my shaking balled fists. He locked his silver eyes with mine in the mirror.

"I refrain from it all as much as I possibly can. You should realize that by now." He looked sincere but I didn't buy into it. "You killed Dumbledore. Your carved mudblood into my arm!" she said gesturing to her own mark on her arm angrily. "You raped me!"

Suddenly I found myself trapped by his arms against the shattered mirror. "You think I wanted to do that to you? You think I enjoy watching you that way? I couldn't even look at you while I did that!" his eyes were showing the torn soul in him. "It was either me, or them. They would have destroyed you, Hermione. Made sure you were screaming in pain, and not emotional pain. And there would be no way you would've ever had any life back in your eyes, they would have killed you." He cupped my cheek with one of his hands. "I couldn't let that happen. I thought I could get away with branding you, but they wanted more. And I could never let them do what they did to all those other girls to you. I _really_ would never be able to live with myself then."

Merlin, he was so close to me. His breath fanned over my lips and his silver eyes seemed wide as they bore into me. "What about when you killed Dumbledore?" I questioned.

His brows knitted together and shook his head ever so slightly. "I never killed Dumbledore, Hermione. Snape finished the job. As soon as I unarmed him, I broke down. I couldn't do, I just couldn't go through with it."

I gazed into those silver blue pools. And they pulled me in deeper than expected. I couldn't _not _believe him. I just couldn't find any doubt or hint of the letter in his eyes. And that was the most comforting thing I've had in a long time.

Draco Malfoy hated the life he has been given… who would have guessed? Certainly not me.


	6. My Mistakes

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, so do not sue, I make no money from this. The only thing I own is the plot line of this particular fanfiction.

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

><p>We sat there in awkward silence, sitting in his living room staring at each other. I was sitting on one edge of the couch as he sat on the complete opposite end. We were making sure not one part of our bodies touched, which had somehow become the norm while I was here. There were times when I would look over at him and I would meet his silver blue eyes that had been staring at me intently for the past hour. We did nothing but sit and breathe.<p>

I glanced out the window and, for the first time since I left Hogwarts in sixth year, it snowed. The snow always reminded me of my father, who use to take me out to the front yard and spend hours tossing me into the fluffy white piles. By the time we returned to our little house, mom had baked warm homemade sugar cookies, and had set them on the table with a steaming mug of hot chocolate. Mom and I would settle into the downy couch, as Dad would start the fire. He would crouch down and spark the wood that was in the fireplace.

I stared out in front of me with a glazed look and my father's form began to shift, he became much slimmer, leaner, and more fit but the tuff of blonde hair remained. It was only then that I realized that it was Draco who was now bowed down as he sparked the wood with a charm. I shook my head as the tears rose in my eyes, choking back a sob at the musing of my parents. It had felt as it was all happening all over again. But I very well knew it was my fault that it can never happen again.

When Draco turned to look at me again he could see the pain plastered onto my face and immediately strode before me. He cupped my cheeks and gently brought my face aloft. Smokey blue met russet as he rested his forehead upon mine. Though my father's eyes were completely different the tender contact made me feel like the petite child that my father had once comforted. Then the tears began to plunge down my paling face, the sun-kissed glow fading away.

Watching me break down in his grasp, Draco frowned. In a millisecond he swept me up into his arms and rest my forehead on the nape of his neck, letting me cry. He hushed as he rocked me in his arms, my legs dangling over the edge as I sat in his lap.

"What is it, Hermione? What's wrong?" His voice was tender and wispy as his spoke into my brown locks. I whimpered and sniffled, wiping my eyes; reddening them. I simply whimpered, and though the voice in the back of my head was screaming that this man was the enemy I took one look at him and knew that he was not against me. I wasn't sure how I knew this… I could just simply… _feel_ it. Draco was staring at me ignoring his blonde hair as it fell into his eyes. He was intent on continuing to stare back into my eyes, though I had no more tears left to shed for now. I could still hear myself sniffling and the shuffle of my wrinkled clothes as I fidgeted in his lap.

This was the first time I had ever let myself truly look at this boy, and it was evident that he was becoming a man. His jaw was masculine in its curve, his sharp chin paired with his privileged features. That blonde fridge was beginning to annoy me when I finally stopped examining his face and returned his gaze, looking straight into those metallic eyes. The fire played with the light in his eyes; orange sparks and yellow glow lingering among the grays and blues in those two luscious eyes. Without thinking my hand reached out to him. My fingertips grazed across the skin on his forehead, brushing the blond fringe out of the way.

"Hermione, tell me what was wrong, please."

Though I could hear him clearly, with his pleading voice, I didn't want to answer. The lump in my throat was thick and my mouth became dry. I could feel his porcelain skin mocking my movements as his own fingers brushed away my russet curly hair behind my ear, leaving a burning trail of the path he crossed.

"What happened, Hermione?"

I looked down at my hands, trying to suppress the tears rising in my eyes unwillingly. I cleared my throat as I fidgeted. "You remind me so much of my father." I didn't want to see his reaction to this, but after he did not answer I looked up finally. I suppose he was shocked at first but by the time I looked up at him he was smiling down at me sweetly, humor dancing in the pools of silver but sincerity and kindness reflecting in the splotches of the lightest of blues.

I looked back down with rose colored cheeks, even as the sadness swept over me once more. It was my entire fault. Even if the war ended and I were to be able to return to the life I once had, what life could I return to now?

Draco's hand smoothed over my back, rubbing it gently, doing his best at comforting a lost child. "What happened to him?"

It was a simple question; he couldn't possibly know just how bad it was for me to think of the answer to it. But he continued to rub my back, somehow understanding that I needed comfort to be able to say this aloud. "I had to alter their memories. To save them…"

"And what did they do after that?"

"They moved to Australia, believing they were of two completely different identities… But… I messed up…"

Draco stared at her sadly, taking her hand gently. "You did it to protect them; they'll understand when they are given their memories back after all this is over."

I shook her head. "I keep an eye on them… and they are having a baby…"

Draco stared back at her still; "That won't change the fact that they will always want you in their life."

"They are going to name her Hermione."

Draco was awestruck. He knew how she must feel; replaced, lonely, abandoned, he knew those things… but could never understand them enough to truly help me. I knew that, he knew that. So we both understood when he remained silent and simply pulled me to his chest and let me sob in his arms once more.  
>I was getting far too comfortable with this… with him.<p>

He whispered into my ear his own tales of woes, so that I won't feel as vulnerable as I had felt after sharing something I've yet to tell my own friends. How could he be so attuned to me?

"They will love you, they will be happy to have you back. You kept them safe. They aren't gone. My mother, she'd be happy and breathing right now if it wasn't for my failures. She was killed by that monster she married and I call father because the Dark Lord wanted to make sure my father was loyal unlike how his own son had proved to be… The last moment she had been the saddest ones. Begging and pleading with her eyes for me to not follow that vile man's footsteps… if she were to see this moment here…" I felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled, "She would jump with joy. She was never like my father… She wanted me to have a simple life, so much unlike the way she lived after she married and how I was raised. She insisted that life without extravagance was the best way to live."

I was confused, I found myself wrapped up in his rambling, thankfully able to drift away from the torture of my own story. "But what does that have to do with me?"

He looked back at me and though there was pain mocking in his humored eyes he smiled. "Everything." And seeing an even more puzzled look he chuckles and continues. "Because you would probably be the girl she would love to keep around me for the rest of my life. Girl-next-door type that you are; so close you can taste the joy in your mouth but never reachable enough for someone with too big of an ego, never caring for money, and able to see the joy in everything… practically searching for the good in everyone."

I gaped openly at him. Did he just say that? Was this some kind of hidden insult? Was he mocking me?

"She would have loved you…" he said somberly with a weak sober smile. I smiled back, knowing nothing else to do but that.

I thought about everything he said for a moment, breathing it all in. The sweetness only lasted long enough for a bare smile to creep on my face, I never saw Draco Malfoy to say anything remotely as charming as such. But the smile dropped thinking of what was said before that.

I peeked up at his face through my black eyelashes and smiled gently and mumbled.

"What?" he asked in his strain to hear my words, which were barely able to slice through the open air.

"It wasn't your fault."


	7. Father Has Arrived

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, so do not sue, I make no money from this. The only thing I own is the plot line of this particular fanfiction.

I'm so sorry I have not updated in a long time, kinda of getting discouraged from lack of reviews. Anyway as a special treat I made this chapter extra long. a whole of 2,058 words. can you believe i write that much? haha enjoy

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>The nights here seem to be very dark and lonesome; it makes me wonder how Draco was able to grow up here. I guess in a way it explains why he turned out the way he did. He's so detached, unable to show his feelings until they flood over. We slept in the sitting room, bathed in each other's company in front of the fireplace. Draco refused to allow me to rest on the cot on the floor, not even budging when I tried to forcibly claim it, so I was now currently wrapped in the plush couch.<p>

Despite how hard I tried, the night never claimed me, my eyes were pinned open and I found myself stealing glances at Draco too often. His face was serine and calm at moments, I found myself thinking that he looked so much like a small child.

However as I continued to stare frankly I began to see the progression of his peaceful sleep into a nightmare. His brows began to knit and furrow under his disheveled fringe. Eyelashes fluttered but did not part, as the nightmare continued a desperate pleading groan escaped his paling lips.

My fingertips twitched and tingled to touch him, to comfort him. I watched Draco in his time of need. Suddenly, my hand was in his, my naturally sun kissed skin made his pale even more so in comparison. I don't understand why, but the sleeping blonde seemed to calm with my touch. The creases in his forehead smoothed over, his brows untangled, and the deep frown that was tugging his lips before relaxed. It was rather odd, that mere touch of another person, in his sleep calmed the infamous Slytherin Prince from his daunting nightmares. Has he been pulled so far away from his humanity that he has not been in contact with another person- one preferably _not _with ice running through their pureblood, death eater veins? Has Draco himself set up these walls around himself, pushing away from anyone that would have dared to stop him because they simply care for him?

I sat there questioning as my hand continued to rest in Draco's. The night was eerie and loud with noises of flickering flames, creaking shutters and howling nocturnals. My thoughts were none the quieter, but I almost swore that the clang of the iron gate out front seemed different to the pattern I was beginning to become accustomed to.

A moment passed.

Silence.

Another long moment began.

I was straining to hear just about anything that might give cause to worry.

Yet there was nothing to listen to. Everything seemed to sound exactly how it was before this feeling began. As if the fear that crept through my mind simply paused the world around me to give me something to unexplainable, irrationally fear. And thought this should have made me feel better, it did not. In fact the tremors were bubbling up to the surface. I began to shake visibly, and irrational tears began to well.

Something was terribly wrong, and it was coming this way- fast.

"Draco, wake up." My pleading voice cut through the night air softly. The man that laid there however continued to slumber in ignorant bliss. It almost pained me to try and rouse him once more, to the point where my fears almost vanished. But not quite enough for me to give up. I shook his shoulder gently as I opened my mouth again.

"DRACO!"

This time Draco flew up, launching himself to a standing position with his eyes wide and frantic. I myself had jumped, frozen in place. That was not me. That was not my voice. Draco's face was pale with terror just as mine was flushed as I felt myself begin to weep, already to the point of panicked horror. We both heard the door to the sitting room repeatedly being abused. Only at the brutal call of his name once more did Draco snap back into reality from his terror struck mind, and took my hand. Within a split second I was on my feet and he placed his palm on my soiled cheek, looking me dead in the eyes. Those silver blue eyes held mine, my heart racing with panic, tears streaming.

"Whatever happens, don't fight." His words were stern and sincere. I wanted to ask him why. I wanted to take his hand and run away. But at that very moment several things seem to happen at once.

There was loud screaming; a deep voice with a threatening tone, and then the loud crash of the wooden oak door deafened our ears for a moment. Draco, in tune with everything that was happening, stepped in front of me, his wand up ready to defend. I clutched onto the back of Draco's jacket, whimpering as I turned to look at just who the intruder was. There stood Lucius Malfoy with the coldest deadliest look I have ever seen.

My mind was becoming too slow, what was happening in a matter of seconds seemed like hours through my eyes- my reaction seemed almost out of place as I gasped.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Lucius said through gritted teeth as he eyed his only son protectively standing in front of me. I looked up at Draco's face myself, contemplating his response. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't wondered the very same thing. Draco, though he was shaking enough for me to feel under his jacket, seemed to still if you looked at him. The determination in his eyes as well as the resolve in his stance made him seem more threatening than Lucius.

"I'm making my own choice." There was a cracking sound whipping through the air.

Just like that Draco flew back into the wall, pushing me right along with him, my back colliding with the harsh brick and knocking the wind out of my lungs. Instantaneously Draco turned to me to see if I was okay. His eyes were pleading. I nodded silently to show I was fine, and he was up once more, not giving me a chance to recover completely. There were more cracks and battered noises breaking through the wind in the house, but Draco never sent out an attack. He never lashed out against his own father, despite his father setting out to kill him. I sat there against the wall. I wanted to fight, so desperately, but the more I resolved to do so the more incapable I was in being able to. Not fighting was the one and only demand Draco has given me since the obedience curse was cast on me, and the mark pounded and throbbed with the force to keep me under orders. It was strange really that I never noticed that before. Every other time Draco told me to do something he wasn't really _telling _me- he was _asking _me.

Suddenly I felt a pang of heartbreak whip through me, my head snapping up to Draco. He was weary, it was obvious, and I couldn't do anything to help him because he told me to. He wanted to make sure I didn't get hurt because of him, and he never wanted me to feel like his slave- that was never his intention. I never realized that me- Hermione Granger, the declared brightest witch of our age- be so terribly _wrong _in judging anyone. I sat there pleading with any supernatural power; fate, God, anything or anyone that would listen and help, to make sure Draco would be able to get through this. Every shattering clash of light that flew from his father's wand was only thrown off course, never countered and never rebounded. Draco was far better a person that I would have ever been able to know. His very own father was trying to kill him, and yet he was not even able to attack back.

I wanted him to get out of this alive; I wanted him to come back with me. Fight on the side he so desperately wanted to be on, the one his mother wanted him to be on. As I realized this, I came to accept the fact that Draco Malfoy has now become someone I was willing to stand by, willing to not only fight with but fight for if only he'd let me. For now I could only sit back and pray that he would be okay. But he was growing weak and tired. He couldn't hold off Lucius for long, and it was only a matter of time before he messed up; whether it is his footing or his reaction it was bound to occur.

However the knowledge and anticipation of what was to come did not make it easier when it did. It was only a second, the briefest in the least that Draco looked back at me to make sure I was okay when it hit him. A curse- Sectumsempra- brought about a multiple of scars and cuts all over Draco's body, as he was attacked multiple times but a sword. I let out a desperate scream, not even paying mind that it was his name or that it was almost as if I was calling to a lover. Slowly the throbbing on my neck slowed and it only made me wail even louder, because the only reason it would die down was if my "master" was dying. I paid no mind to Lucius once I was able to move and clawed over to where Draco laid, sobbing in pain. I knew I couldn't fight back, he was still breathing, for the moment. The seconds were ticking and I became desperate what could I do? I panicked as I looked all around me until I heard Lucius' footsteps heading straight for me.

"Not only a mudblood but also Miss Hermione Granger. How was Draco ever able to seduce you so?" His voice was taunting, and it was meant to be. I wasn't able to pay any mind to the specific words he spoke, but more to the specific amount of step that were left between us. I looked down at Draco in frenzy, begging him with my eyes on what to do. And the moment became a still one.

He was breathing harshly and I knew he was in extreme pain, but the moment I looked at him Draco smiled and cupped my cheek. His silver blue eyes were daunting to say the least. They were screaming out everything he couldn't say through the pain, and I was able to read them like a book. He was okay with dying this way. It was his way of repaying for all his wrong doings. He was okay with ending his life protecting me. He was telling me to let him be, and escape on my own.

Lucius was only a foot away from me as I could feel the tears in my eyes, how could I have been so wrong about Draco? I couldn't leave him here. In every moment that has happened since he brought me to the manor, he has shown me who he is and who he wants to be. And that person, the person breathing his last breathes under my palm, deserved to live.

Thank goodness he never said the declarations in his eyes aloud, because if he did we wouldn't be able to flee. I apperated us right into Hogwarts.

Draco was barely breathing and I was crying and wailing loudly. But the corridor was dark without another single soul, living or dead. I cried out over and over again. But no one came. Draco once more placed his hand on my cheek.

"Hermione…"

I looked at him in my arms, not knowing what to do, begging to the skies to give me an answer- begging him to give me an answer.

"Everything…" he took and deep, raspy and painful breath "will be fine."

I cried even heavier though my voice was stuck in my throat. I could never understand why this repented soul was able to give up on life so easily, but thank to Merlin at that moment I could hear shoes colliding with the stones of the castle floors.

Everything was going to be okay. Everything was going to be fine. Just like Draco said.


	8. Reunion with Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, so do not sue, I make no money from this. The only thing I own is the plot line of this particular fanfiction.

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Of course it made no sense to them, I was part of the Golden Trio, Hermione Granger and the bleeding man in my arms was not only known as a Slytherin, a house that has never been associated with Gryffindor, but a known Death Eater. At first they stood there trying to pry me away from his dying body, thinking that I was the one who cursed him because he had attacked me. The Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were terrified to say the least when I began to wail and plead for them to stop and help him already. They were obviously confused, but they thankfully did as I asked. They called for more help and in seconds there was a nurse from the hospital that came running. She was quickly trying to heal him, and though her enchantments were not the counter curse he needed to be completely cured, when he was able to open his eyes once more I began to sob my thank yous as I hugged him the moment he sat up. He let out a gruff from pain and surprise but gently hugged me back. There was still blood on his face and body, soaking through his shirt, but I did not care, the smile on his face that mirrored my own that we were both completely safe again, more so than either of us have been in a long time, made us more jubilant than the other faces around us could possibly understand. There was something in that moment that I knew would be etched into my mind for years to come.<p>

There was suddenly a shriek of sheer joy and we jumped at the sound, though it was a merry one it still startled us. Separating I turned to look behind me and there stood sweet red headed Ginny Weasley. For a moment I wanted to simply run over to her and hug her with all my might. None of us were able to know if Ron's family- and in turn in a way Harry and mine- were okay. But when her eyes flitted to the person in my arms her face grew dark and her wand was out immediately. I cried out, as I hugged Draco once more his eyes widened sufficiently, just as all the others around me.

No one understood of course, they don't know anything that has happened. But I knew and the moment Draco was threatened I could not let anyone hurt him, I had just gone through the panic of watching the life in his eyes slowly fade, I would be hexed if I dared let anything in the like happen once more. Ginny seemed to see the anger and desperation in my eyes when I got in way of her path to cursing Draco.

"Hermione, what are you doing? Do you realize who that is?" her voice was harsh, as if speaking to a bloody idiot.

"I know who this is Ginny. But you don't know what happened. You don't know." I could feel the tears rising as I thought of it all. She didn't know, and I wasn't sure I had the heart or the courage to tell her, Gryffindor reputation be damned. Draco gently let his hand rest on my arm, giving me a reassuring touch. I looked in his eyes, and gave a half hearted smile.

I guess that was the moment Ginny relaxed, seeing something flash between us she never saw before. I'm not sure what it looked like- friendship, love, kindness, gentleness. But one thing was for certain. It has never been shown between the two of us before. And it was enough to waver Ginny. She quickly helped me pull Draco to his feet and though he was weak and refused to let the two boys there help him, he allowed me to wrap my arm around his rib cage, forcing him to lean on me, to give him balance. We must have been a sight to see in the Oder's new Hogwarts Headquarters, a Death Eater and a Golden Trio member. Many people gasped at the sight of us; some snarling at the sight of him, and some crying in thanks at the sight of me. When I was finally able to put Draco down comfortably, I set out to fetch us both something to drink, he didn't seem too keen on being left alone in a place where so many people hated him, and it was understandable but I was barely in standing position when yet another uproar of cheer resounded. I turn to look at all the commotion and there stood beside Neville; Harry and Ron. Both Ginny and I raced to the front of the crowd and it became silent. Our reunion one that sparks joy to continue pushing not only us forward, but everyone in the room.

"Harry."

"Hi."

Ginny and Harry's single syllable reunion brought a smile to my face and my laughter bubbled up as I heard Ron mumbling.

"I'm her bloody brother and she doesn't even look happy to see me."

Everyone smiled, and we all practically jumped into each other's arms. After all four of us have been reclaimed we are beginning to babble. Ron asked Ginny if she was okay this entire time, but she reassured him that she was. Finally the moment I was dreading, as both Harry and Ron turned their attention to me, asking me what happened to me after the battle with the Snatchers in the forest. All became silent when I did not reply right away. I stuttered unintelligible words as I tried to think of the right things to say, tears welling in my eyes. I tried my best to hold back my sobs, but realizing that I couldn't talk about it at the moment, Harry brought me into his arms once more. Ron however is a bloody idiot and questioned what was going on, so insensitive and un-attuned to people's feelings! Both Ginny and Harry turned to lecture Ron and in the corner of my eye I saw a flash of movement. I turned to see, and there it was. That sad pained smile I remember from my first night at the manor. Draco Malfoy had somehow walked into my life as this new person I never knew, and he and I both knew if I didn't sit the two Weasleys and Harry down and tell them at least most of the story, Draco will be forced to leave the moment they spot him.

It was a long moment before I was able to tear my eyes away from the blonde but I knew the moment that I turned back to my three friends I had to distract them enough to bring them to a secluded area without them noticing him.

"Guys, I need to talk to you. And it's really important that I do it right this moment." The three, though they looked somber nodded with sincerity. I walked them over to a quiet and abandoned spot, looking behind me to give Draco an assuring smile that everything will be fine, just like he told me.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" Ron asked perplexed.

"I'm going to tell you what happened after we got separated…"

Harry and Ginny both exchanged looks but Ron remained the oblivious one as always.

"I was captured brought to this estate where the Death Eaters Headquarters was placed." All of them audibly gasped and I could already hear Ginny pleading softly that nothing bad happened to me. "I was there for a few days before they pulled me out of the cell. I knew girls were being killed and worse during their gatherings, so when I was brought up I knew that I might be dead. But the person that was chosen to… hurt me was someone that did the least he could, entertaining them enough but hurting me the least he could." Ginny gasped as she began to put the pieces together but I continued before she could explain her outburst to Harry and Ron. "Not too long after that the same person… "Bought me" per say as a "slave" so that he can help me escape from there. When we got to where we were to stay he even allowed me to run away but with Death Eaters knowing where I should be and knowing where that place was, I thought staying with him would be my best option to stay alive…"

"Hermione, who are you talking about?" Harry looked confused as to what Death Eater would be willing to help one third of the Golden Trio, oh, if he only knew…

"Yea, Hermione, your story isn't making any sense. Just tell us who it is." Ron piped up.

Ginny thankfully silenced them, though I wasn't sure if I was because she wanted to know the rest of the story or if she wanted to make sure they did so it wouldn't end badly. "Let me tell you a bit more first. After only a day in our safe house Bellatrix showed up with some goons, and began to question why e had bought me and thought no one would think twice about it. But the moment she injured me… he saved me. He killed them, to save me." Ginny was awestruck but the other two were unfazed and once more they asked who it was that I was speaking of.

"It's Draco." I said softly. But their reply was the exact opposite of my voice. They were hollering and howling out profanities left and right and Ginny was left standing there processing the information. Ginny, bless her soul, broke through the two boys yelling.

"But when you showed up he was practically dead. Was the fight that bad?"

I shook my head once more gaining all their attention. "After he killed Bellatrix, Draco knew that he was now considered a traitor, he knew they were going to come after him. We were safe for at least a day, e spoke and he told me about his mother and him being brought into this war because of his father. They threatened him to join, and because he failed his task at killing Dumbledore… They killed his mother. He was petrified. But… the moment his father came… it changed." Now there were a few people there listening to what she had to say about the Death Eater that was visiting their headquarters. "His father was out for blood. He was going to kill him, and Draco knew that from the start. But no matter what Draco never threw an attack or countered his father, he couldn't hurt him. And the whole time he was standing in front of me guarding me…" I began to sob slightly as I thought back to that moment. "It was only for a second. He only looked at me for a second, to make sure I was okay… and that was all it took. His father had cursed him and the next thing I knew he was on the floor dying…" People were looking at Draco now his face turned away with tinted cheeks and a scowl, obviously not liking the attention. "I didn't know what to do or where else to go, so I apperated us here before his father finished us off." I knew I was crying now, and I looked like a bloody idiot. But everything was almost too much. Too much to bare and too much to control, I placed my head in my hands as I cried.

There was a gentle soothing touch that ran through my russet curls, I at first thought it was Harry but when I looked up not only did I see dozens of shocked faces but there stood Draco his hand stretched out, patting my head in a 'there, there' gesture.

"Stop crying, I told you already. Everything is going to be fine." I smiled through my tears widely, and he turned away from me his tinted cheeks giving away his embarrassment. There were several more gasps before the commotion died down and Harry and Ron finally came up to a decision.

"We don't trust you yet, Malfoy." Ron said through clenched teeth.

"But we can think of a way for you to help us, as a way to _begin _redeeming yourself." Harry finished.

The rest of the night Harry, Ron and Draco were bent over a map of Hogwarts and its surrounding land as Draco gave away every tactic and plan that he knew of. Ginny brought them all tea and food to last through the night as we joined them. She sat near Harry of course, and though I sat between both Draco and Ron, by the time I was beginning to drift off I was well placed against Draco's chest. In my sleep I could hear Ron's complaints, and definitely heard Draco's excuses as he brushed it off as mere dependence from everything that happened. But we all knew deep down, that moment was what gave away everything that was to come.


	9. Canaries, Hares and Otters

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, so do not sue, I make no money from this. The only thing I own is the plot line of this particular fanfiction. 

**I'd like to thank those who commented:  
>Briana,<br>Sapphire Leo,  
>FACT-YouAreReadingThis,<br>pinkcrazyness,  
>and especially ElectricFlowerChildren whose recent review encouraged me to continue the next chapter from where I had recently saved it long hand in my notebook, unsure of whether to continue the story.<strong>

**I'd also like to thank those who have put my story on alert/favorite:  
>fallingforuwasme,<br>pinkcrazyness,  
>prerna31s,<br>TPLOTKE,  
>Siirup,<br>Sapphire Leo,  
>Music-Freak10159,<br>meganooch  
>ElectricFlowerChildren,<br>darbythomas,  
>AmalaiseAmden<strong>

_Important note: I'm very sorry for the confusion I'm not very good at writing in first person and still trying to get the knack of it, but it is suppose to be told from Hermione's PoV, also sorry for the tense issues.  
><em>  
>PLEASE REVIEW!<p>

* * *

><p>There was no more time to spare, the battle- no, the war- was finally heading straight for Hogwarts, and was not far off. I didn't know what to think or what to feel. One way or the other this was going to be the final battle, the turning point that will change history. <p>

I was petrified to say the least. What made it worse was the boys forced me and Ginny to battle within the castle walls while they ventured out. They were trying to stop the battle from ever actually reaching the school grounds. It has been an hour since they set out and no one has word from them. To say I was panicking was an understatement. I had tried everything in my power to make sure Draco had made it out of the manor alive, I had swore to myself that I would be there to protect him from any danger just as he had done for me. 

I had to find Ginny; I had to convince her to take my place. I knew very well Death Eaters were surrounding the North side of Hogwarts but Draco had told us last night Voldermort would not be with them. He would be entering from the West with his most trusted and high ranked followers, which included Lucius Malfoy. 

"Ginny!" the red head turned to me with wide eyes; we were all on edge tonight. "Ginny, I need you to take my place." I said simply.

"What? Why? Did something go wrong? Are the boys okay?" I could see the panicked worry rising in her eyes. 

"No. well, actually, I don't quite know. No one has heard from them since their departure. But I can't stay here, Ginny. You have family here you have to protect. But they are all I have left. I have to fight with them, protect them." I wasn't sure she understood just how true it was that they were the only family I had left, but she didn't question it as she nodded her head heading over to my preplanned position just in case the battle _was _brought to Hogwarts. "Oh, and Ginny?" she turned back to me once more. Her red hair really was beautiful, and her eyes still held some innocence I know I would not see ever again after tonight. Everything will change after tonight. 

"I'll see you later." 

It was a promise. It was a promise that didn't need to be said in detail out loud, for fear of bringing the worst into the open air. It was a promise that we will keep fighting until that sentence became true. She smiled at me somberly and hugged me with tight embrace but raw emotion. Our lives for the past few years have all led up to this moment, each entangled with everyone around us, everyone in our world and beyond. Everything leading up to this moment in history, and tonight history will be made. 

Making my way westward wasn't easy without any Order members seeing me. I was going out on my own, with no protection other than my own wand. Suddenly just as I was about to vanish from sight beyond the greens of the forest there was a sound like a coo of a dove. I turned and there I saw Luna Lovegood. She was an oddball, very peculiar, but incredibly insightful. And she caught me. 

"You can't stop me." I said hurriedly, but her eyes weren't looking at me, but at the forest I was entering.

"The nymphs are malicious tonight."

My brows furrowed. "Pardon?"

"The nymphs, of course." She said matter-of-factly.

"Of course." I muttered back. 

"They are very set on being cruel tonight." She thought for a moment, turning her head as if speaking to another invisible person beside her silently. "Are you sure you do not wish for me to accompany you?" her voice was like bells and actually quite calming at a moment like this. Maybe it'd be nice to have someone to keep me sane on the search. "There isn't much time to decide. If you wish to go, with or without me, it should be now." This time though her voice was still chiming, I could hear the serious tone overtake the normally distant sound in her voice. I nodded and we both set out into the forest. 

For a long moment the only sounds around us were our feet crunching the leaves under the soles of our shoes. And thinking back to the map, I knew we wouldn't be able to reach the place in 10 minutes so I spoke up hesitantly, cautiously making conversation to keep myself sensible. "Luna? Why did you want to come with me? Don't you want to protect everyone at the castle?" my voice was unsteady as I realized Hogwarts just lost another protector because I selfishly wanted company. 

"All the faeries were gathering there. They will be fine."  
>Once more she managed to confuse me, "I don't understand."<br>"Faeries gather in places of safety in dangerous times."  
>It was obvious by her calmness that she not only truly believed that Hogwarts didn't need protection, it almost seemed like she <em>knew <em>it would not need protection. 

"Also the moogles told me you would lead me to the person I am suppose to care for; protect." Everything was said like a simple fact that did not bother her in the least. Normally it was only Harry who had the patience to talk to Luna, ask questions, and listen long enough to fully understand everything she had to say. "Moogles are like seers; they show themselves to those with opened eyes and calm minds." I continued on leading the way of our trek to the boys, half listening to her words. "However for them to normally reveal themselves they also need to have a messaged to pass onto you. Normally about the future you are destined for and the person you are bound to by destiny." I gave little hums intended to let her know I was still listening. "The moogles told me where you would be and that you would lead me to where I had to go to be able to continue on my path." 

"They also want to talk to you, but they say you are too frightened for them to tap into your psyche." I smiled. Luna really was strange, but she always made me much more curious than I ever was before I had met her.

"Maybe they should pass the message on to you, and you can tell me?" I smiled wondering what she would say.

"That's a great idea, Hermione!" she chimed and all was silent for a moment. I was worried that she had fallen behind but she spoke not long after I checked behind me. 

"They said that Narcissa would be very proud of her son right now." I stopped mid stride. There was simple no way for Luna to have known who Narcissa Malfoy was, was there? After all the beautiful regal pureblood had passed away, just as Draco had said. Though Luna's voice told me she was positive of the things she was saying, her puzzled expression when saying the name gave away the fact that she had not heard it often. "They also told you to keep your eyes open for an otter." The first statement had surprised me, but the second had all but made me want to laugh as she spoke once more in her dreamy, far off voice. How curious it is that these moogles wish for Hermione to be on the lookout for an otter, an animal that most definitely will not be in this forest. I was smiling to myself as I forgotten her first declaration. Her daydreams couldn't be that sure. "Who is Narcissa, Hermione?" I looked back at the blonde, with a half smile, thinking of the story Draco had told me about her during the moment of her passing. 

"She was Draco Malfoy's mother. She killed not too long ago." I said sadly, with remorse as I remembered the pain in Draco's eyes.

Luna's eyes lit up, "Well that explains everything!" she said, as if it really did. "I could imagine the crepies just buzzing about Ronald's head right now!" she said with a lighthearted giggle. I didn't bother to ask this time. 

This girl had the heart and soul that reminded me of a cheerful little canary, daring to take on anything with whimsical nature and care-free attitude. She was even singing softly like a little bird, a tune that was comforting even in this dark time. I knew I should tell her to stop, because we were not far from where the boys should be, but the sound was very comforting. Her tunes lingered and mixed with the scent floating in the air from the disheveled and crunching leaves that are being left in our wake, lifting mother nature's scent and tossing it about. I was calming and gaining courage all at once. I lifted my wand as we stepped foot into the empty ground where the Harry, Ron and Draco should have been. 

Then my canary stopped singing. 

My head snapped around and I was face to nose with a hovering patronus hare: Luna's corporeal patronus. We stared eye to eye for a moment, and I knew Luna was not in trouble; in fact it was the exact opposite. She knew what she had to do, she was off to do so, whatever that may be, and left this to tell me to continue on and do what I must do as well. I nodded slowly at the hare and it gave me a wiry smile before disappearing. I walked around the predetermined gathering spot, but there were no signs that the boys had been here longer than passing through. 

That's when I heard it. It all bombarded me at once. Three screams, eight hackled laughs, along with scrambling and rustling bushes. One sounded awfully like the blonde that had just left me a message of assurance. I was off in any direction I saw fit, but of course every _damned bloody_ tree looked exactly like the _bloody_ last one! I wasn't sure if I was even running in the right direction, and Merlin knew how bad I am with telling my left from right in an area like this. Every which way I turned it always seemed like the sounds were coming from behind me, but I was never able to find the source by the time the voices died down. The rustling of leaves however had scared Merlin's pants off of me when it was right beside my left ankle. The blood drained from my face, terrified with what I would have to face. My hand shook uncontrollably as I pointed my wand at the bristling section of the bush. 

Then out popped the little head of a patronus otter, not unlike my own. 

My face flushed for a moment, as my heart restarted, and then it began tugging on my pant's hem. "What is it? Speak to me," but it would do no such thing, just continued its frantic pulling. I gave in quickly and trippingly followed the path it was leading me by my ankles. It wanted me to move faster, however, and soon went behind me and began pushing me relentlessly on my back, begging and forcing me into my own frantic run. Who had sent it? 

I wasn't long until my racing speed led me straight behind the path of another panicked and sprinting figure, with blonde hair messily whipping in the wind. Draco. 

I ran faster, catching up to him quicker than I thought I could, my body moaning in the effort but not wavering. When I was finally close enough I knocked him to the ground, close to a shelter of uproot and entangle tree roots. I looked at his face; filthy with dirt, moistened by tears, and large saucer grey eyes in a frenzy panic. He was horrified and traumatized so much so I don't think he even realized who it was he was looking at, if he even recognized me at all. 

"Dra-" 

"**_He's dead! He's dead! Our only hope! He's dead_**!" his voice was scratchy and more tears were being shed, Draco's hands had even reached out to my shoulders and began to shake me as if to emphasize what he was saying. 

There was only one person he could mean. And suddenly the patronus corporeal of the otter seemed to appear in front of us, as if to bring comfort in a time of need. Casting my own, in the darkest moment I could remember, the two otters scampered about in the air; tributes to the memories of the lives we believed we would lose in only a matter of a few short hours. 


	10. Like the Northern Lights

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, so do not sue, I make no money from this. The only thing I own is the plot line of this particular fanfiction.

**I'd like to thank those who commented:  
>Moushira,<br>Autumnnnnn,  
>and especially Catnatural, who readcommented upon request. (Thanks for RP with me ~Allie)**

**I'd also like to thank those who have put my story on alert/favorite:**  
><strong>mylove189,<strong>  
><strong>I'll be ok after a Red Vine 1,<strong>  
><strong>Rhiannon the Marge,<strong>  
><strong>and, again, Catnatural. (Thank you for putting me on story alert! ~Allie Ollie)<strong>  
><strong>Princess Beautiful Lake,<strong>  
><strong>and noxsoulmate.<br>**

Important note: I'm very sorry for the confusion I'm not very good at writing in first person and still trying to get the knack of it, but it is suppose to be told from Hermione's PoV, also sorry for the tense issues.

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

><p><strong>"He's dead! He's dead! Our only hope! He's dead!"<strong> his voice was scratchy and more tears were being shed, Draco's hands had even reached out to my shoulders and began to shake me as if to emphasize what he was saying.

There was only one person he could mean. And suddenly the patronus corporeal of the otter seemed to appear in front of us, as if to bring comfort in a time of need. Casting my own, in the darkest moment I could remember, the two otters scampered about in the air; tributes to the memories of the lives we believed we would lose in only a matter of a few short hours.

* * *

><p>The darkness was encasing us, suffocating us. It filled every crook and hidden nook in the forest. What was going to become of us now? I thought to myself. Would I survive, being a muggle-born? Would Draco live on despite his betrayal? I'm shaking terribly thinking of the worst, because surely what I imagine if just the beginning of what could be caused by the cruel hand.<p>

Draco is rocking back and forth, futile position, locked in my arms. He was clutching his head in despair. What had happened exactly? What did Draco witness that caused him to snap so badly? We were in a dark place, one with breaking hearts, dying breaths and empty cold space between rib cages.

Where was Ron? Luna? What is happening at the castle? I wanted to know, I wanted to look around at what the world was becoming. But I was too afraid to look beyond the shadows of our hiding place.

The forest seemed to not understand the change of the world around it. Because I could hear the bird singing, soft songs of hushed lullabies. Then my canary started calling to me, from somewhere in the blockades of the tree trunked maze.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger? Are you out there?" Her voice was as dreamy as ever, gentle and calm, chiming through the air. I stood up and peeked at her from behind the uplifted roots. The girl was looking around, not with lost eyes, but expectant ones. She was a bit further off, but not too far from where we hid. As if she knew we were there. It didn't take the blonde girl too long to connect her eyes with my own. And she let a bright, tender smile tug at her lips.

I bent down to Draco, cupping his face in my hands, making him look at me. His eyes were far off, panicked in another world somewhere in his mind. "Draco, you have to come with me. Luna is here. We need to get out of here." But he continued to mumble, drabbling on about death and lost hope. "Draco, please. Please, come back to me. Come back to me, Draco. I need you here. I need your help." I begged him as Luna came over to us. Draco's eyes were slowly coming to focus, though the fear was still curtaining them. Draco slowly opened his mouth to speak.

"Hermione…" my names fell off his lips, delicately, fragile and breakable- just like the sanity he currently held onto as he stared into my eyes. He turned slowly, looking at my canary friend.

"Hello Draco. It's very nice to see you again." Luna spoke pleasantly, a way I couldn't. She seemed peaceful and sure. While I'm sure I sounded as every bit as terrified as Draco. "Come on, Hermione. Come on, Draco. He's breathing again. We should be there when he wakes. Help him get back into the battle." Luna held her hand out to an awestruck Hermione, as a manic Draco stood up in frustration.

"Don't talk crazy! Luna, you weren't there! He's dead! He's gone, Luna!" He told her with a hiss. He was angry now, shaking with blood red in his vision. Luna looked as serene as ever, however, and I'm sure that made him seethe even more. "Voldermort killed him Luna! I was there! I saw it!"

Luna nodded. "Yes, he did kill him. He stopped breathing and his heart stopped." She said with matter-of-factly. "But _you _weren't there when his heart started beating again." She countered. She then took his hand. "I'll show you." She started leading him back the way she had came. They were only two feet away when Draco looked back at me.

"Hermione, please come with us. I can't leave you behind. Come with us." Draco pleaded, sounding like my earlier pleads. I scrambled to my feet and without thought reached for his hand. And that's how we walked to the clearing. A three-person train of Hogwarts's students, clasping hands. Walking to where they hoped we'll be escaping the darkness of the world, leaving our safety behind in their hiding place tucked away within the uprooted trees.

The clearing opened up before them, the tree trunks were French doors to a green field was dying but bright flowers rustled in the nonresistant breeze. Over the grassland, passed the omniscient reflecting waters stood the piece of land that Hogwarts' castle rested upon. War was coming- swiftly and without doubt; a battle ready to take lives and bring about destruction. But before that was to come, every student, every warrior and every soul lifted their wand and brought light to a time of darkness. Patronus corporeal animals, lit and bathed in their blue light, sourced within themselves and the hearts of their owners. The sight would have been beautiful if it wasn't the last hopes of every person within the castle walls.

And there, lying among the tall, wild grass laid the boy who had eyes like his mother, a swirl of breath dancing through the air. Surely his heart was beating, his lungs inhaling. Looking to my left I see both blonde's with their bright eyes. Luna had a smile playing on her lips as she walked with a pixie's prance, to the resting body of dear, Harry. Draco, with his silver grey eyes, was pale and yet flushed with surprise. How it must feel to him… to watch his mother die as well as Harry, but only one to return to life. How unfair it must seem.

The first ball of fire streaked the sky, the glowing corporeal animals lighting the sky like the Northern Lights, Draco and I running, to The Chosen One's side as his eyes flutter open, our hands intertwined.

The beginning of the end has begun.


	11. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, and I make no money from this. The only thing I own is the plot line of this particular fanfiction. 

**I'd like to thank those who commented:  
>Moushira,<br>Autumnnnnn,  
>and especially Catnatural, who readcommented upon request.  
><strong>

**I'd also like to thank those who have put my story on alert/favorite:  
>mylove189,<br>I'll be ok after a Red Vine 1,  
>Rhiannon the Marge,<br>and, again, Catnatural. (Thank you for putting me on story alert! ~Allie Ollie)  
>Princess Beautiful Lake,<br>and noxsoulmate.**

Important note: I'm very sorry for the confusion I'm not very good at writing in first person and still trying to get the knack of it, but it is suppose to be told from Hermione's PoV, also sorry for the tense issues.

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

><p>And there, lying among the tall, wild grass laid the boy who had eyes like his mother, a swirl of breath dancing through the air. Surely his heart was beating, his lungs inhaling. Looking to my left I see both blonde's with their bright eyes. Luna had a smile playing on her lips as she walked with a pixie's prance, to the resting body of dear Harry. Draco, with his silver grey eyes, was pale and yet flushed with surprise. How it must feel to him… to watch his mother die as well as Harry, but only one to return to life. How unfair it must seem.<p>

That's when the first ball of fire streaked the sky, the glowing corporeal animals lighting the sky like the Northern Lights, Draco and I running, to The Chosen One's side as his eyes flutter open, our hands intertwined.

The beginning of the end has begun.

There was nothing I have ever known that could have prepared me for what I was now finding myself in the midst of- nothing Dumbledore could have taught, no amount of practice, and certainly nothing I had ever read. It had nothing to do with the stun of magic as it surged through my body, but the utter disconnect from what I was seeing- the horror of war. I knew the definition, I read the books, seen the films; nothing could ever compare to being in it. As I flew back with a resounding sweep of wind leaving my lungs, rubble biting into my back, and my heartbeat knocking on my ribcage, Draco had been able to stun my attacker. Running through this chaos, with Harry somewhere far ahead of us fighting the grandest battle, hundreds more of us were running rampant across the grounds, trying to fight and survive this battle.

I wasn't sure why, nothing could predict any actions at a time like this, I reacted and fought with instinct. Humans, I know, even witches and wizards, all have the basic instinct for 'fight or flight' and I was sure there was no other description for what this is. My heart was pounding so hard in my ears, the thrum of it louder than the ringing from the earlier explosion. Everyone was interested in the fight that was going on outside in the courtyard, Death Eaters and Allies alike, but everyone was far too wrapped up in defending their sides to stop and figure out what was happening. Beside me Draco was doing his best to fend off a werewolf, while I was dealing with a Death Eater at his back. There was so much noise; the walls was breaking apart, screams being heard all around, the crackle of a blazing fire, the sound of magic from wands and spells. I felt nauseous, I felt panic.

I heard Draco cry out in pain, my head turning to the side, realizing I had missed a spell, and there was a gash on his side, the blood blooming and soaking his shirt. The werewolf at his front took the moment to attack, and I stunned it, knocking it farther away from us, giving me enough time to turn back to the Death Eater who had hurt Draco. He was much closer now, and I felt the pain from the wound he cause on me while my back was turned, but it just fueled me, within three counters, a stun, and the curse, he fell to the ground dead. Draco was fighting again by this time, and I realize he had started a battle with a Death Eater himself, but this time were were cornered. The Death Eater was closing in, and despite my trying to help, he seemed ready for every move we made, like a mirror.

"Draco, get down!" I yelled, as I used a spell to hit the cobble wall beside us. The rocks flinging to the ground, as a crowd of them landed on the Death Eater, crushing and killing him.

There was so much noise so much commotion. And then there was none. This time my ear was ringing from the dropping silence. I felt more than saw Draco pull me closer to him by my waist. Following his line of sight I saw the pale lifeless body three yards from Harry, far ahead of us. Every Death Eater looked at the sight in stunned silence, before beginning a sprint to escape, apparating away, they would be found soon enough. For now… The battle was won.


End file.
